Hair and Eyes
by Aori Rihito
Summary: EDITED. Kisah si gadis culun dan pangeran sekolah. Berkacamata tebal, berambut unik yang selalu dikonde. Membuat sang pangeran, Sasuke Uchiha penasaran dengan rambut dan mata si gadis culun, Sakura Haruno. Berkat itulah cinta mereka 'muncul! AU.


Hair and Eyes

Character : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.  
>Rate : T  Teen  
>Genre : Romance &amp; Drama<br>Disclaimer : Naruto always Masashi's  
>Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Author Note mohon dibaca<p>

Summary :  
>EDITED. Kisah si gadis culun dan pangeran sekolah. Berkacamata tebal, berambut unik yang selalu dikonde. Membuat sang pangeran, Sasuke Uchiha penasaran dengan rambut dan mata si gadis culun, Sakura Haruno. Berkat itulah cinta mereka 'muncul'! AU.<p>

A/N :  
>Haai! Kazuki balik lagi! Nih, Kazu edit! (Disini ada Yoko Okino dari Detective Conan. Tapi Yoko disini masih kecil dan sedikit berbeda. Yoko Okino belongs to Aoyama Gosho. Enjoy this fic. <strong>Kazuki Namikaze Present...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hair and Eyes<strong>

* * *

><p>One : Main Character<p>

* * *

><p>Kahime Elite Senior High School (KESHS), SMA idaman semua orang di Konoha. Hanya orang-orang yang kepintarannya di atas rata-rata dan berkantung tebal lah yang bisa masuk KESHS. Murid KESHS rata-rata adalah orang kaya yang cantik dan tampan. Salah satunya adalah tokoh utama pria. Ini adalah datanya.<p>

* * *

><p>Informasi: Pangeran Kahime Elite Senior High School. Kelas XI-Super Elite, berumur 16 tahun. Wajah tampan, otak jenius, dan juga harta berlimpah. Tidak diragukan lagi, ia memiliki banyak fans club. Keren dan dingin. Jarang bicara dan selalu jaga image. Kalaupun bicara, hanya sekedar 'hn'. Tidak pernah tersenyum! Tetapi wajah tampannya telah menyedot banyak gadis untuk menujadi fans fanatik-nya. Setiap istirahat, selalu berada di perpustakaan atau kantin bersama sahabatnya. Adik dari aktor terkenal Itachi Uchiha dan anak dari pasangan musisi Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Single, tidak peduli perempuan.<p>

Ciri fisik: Berambut model emo yang lebih mirip pantat ayam. Warnanya biru dongker, tidak pernah bermodel lain. Matanya onyx yang mampu menghipnotis lawan bicaranya. Kulit putih pucat, wajah tampan. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya tipis. Tubuhnya kekar dan berotot. Tingginya sekitar 180 cm.

Tempat/Tanggal Lahir: Konoha, 23 Juli xxxx

Alamat : Perumahan Uchiha no. 01

Keluarga : Ayah bernama Fugaku Uchiha (42 tahun), pemain piano. Selain piano, ia juga memimpin Sharingan Corp. Ibu bernama Mikoto Uchiha (41 tahun), pemain biola. Kakak bernama Itachi Uchiha (21 tahun), aktor terkenal.

*Sumber : Data-data Sasuke Fans Club, Data Murid KESHS.

* * *

><p>Sesuai data diatas, Sasuke yang notabene pangeran sekolah memiliki banyak fans club. Ia sendiri kadang merutuki wajah tampannya yang membawanya dalam kerumunan gadis-gadis (yang menurutnya) sinting. Tapi ia juga sering mensyukuri wajah tampannya yang membuat ia bisa menyaingi kakaknya. Sebab, wajah Sasuke lebih tampan dibanding Itachi.<p>

Tapi, tidak semua murid KESHS beruntung seperti Sasuke. Keren, tampan, kaya, pintar. Yang satu ini culun. Kuper, jelek, dan miskin. Tapi ia sangat pintar, menyamai Sasuke. Dia adalah pemeran utama perempuan.

* * *

><p>Informasi: Gadis paling kuper dan culun di Kahime Elite Senior High School. Kelas X-3 (setingkat dibawah Super Elite), umurnya 15 tahun. Wajahnya sering dikatakan jelek, tapi menurut beberapa orang standar. Pendiam, kutu buku, tapi sangat pintar. Ada satu genk yang serong mengolok-oloknya, yaitu Sunshine Girl. Tidak cocok disebut Sunshine Girl karena (menurutku) mereka tidak bercahaya layaknya matahari, tapi gelap karena kejahatan (kecil) mereka. Seperti Sasuke, dia tidak banyak bicara. Hanya sekedar membalas sapaan, lainnya isyarat. Seperti mengangguk, menggeleng, dan menunjuk. Tidak pernah tersenyum. Setiap istirahat sekolah, tidak pernah terlihat. Kakaknya menghilang 6 tahun yang lalu. Kakaknya terkenal sebagai anggota band AKATSUKI, yaitu Akasuna no Sasori. Sasori memakai marga ayahnya, Sakura ibunya. Ayah dan ibunya berjualan di rumah, nama mereka adalah Akasuna no Takano dan Rin Haruno. Single, tidak peduli pada semua teman.<p>

Ciri fisik: Rambut pink yang selalu dikonde. Entah seberapa panjang rambut Sakura, ia tidak pernah melepasnya kecuali saat mandi dan tidur. Matanya emerald, indah dan menyejukkan saat dipandang. Tapi ia menutupinya dengan kacamata yang sedikit gelap. Kulitnya putih susu. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya merah merekah. Badannya kurus dan dadanya rata. Tapi mungkin saja itu cuma kamuflase. Tingginya sekitar 165-170 cm.

Tempat/Tanggal Lahir: Konoha, 28 Maret xxxx

Alamat: Konoha Street no. 34

Keluarga: Ayah bernama Akasuna no Takano (45 tahun), ibu bernama Rin Haruno (42 tahun). Keduanya berjualan di rumah. Kakak bernama Akasuna no Sasori (21 tahun), vokalist band AKATSUKI. Menghilang 7 tahun yang lalu bersama AKATSUKI.

Sumber: Data murid KESHS

* * *

><p>Perbedaan yang cukup tinggi di bagian penampilan. Secara sifat, mereka mirip. Sayangnya Sakura miskin. Sasuke kaya. Banyak yang mengatakan mereka tidak cocok. "Apa? Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno? Bahkan dalam mimpi pun mereka tidak cocok!" Itu adalah perkataan salah satu murid KESHS. Benarkah demikian? Yuk, kita masuk cerita mereka!<p>

* * *

><p>Two : Sasuke and Sakura Story<p>

* * *

><p>"SASUKE-SENPAAAAI! TERIMALAH INI!" seru para fans Sasuke, sebut saja SFC (Sasuke Fans Club) sambil menyodorkan berbagai barang atau makanan. Mungkin dibuat sendiri. "Hn." Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan melangkah menuju kelas. "Yo, teme! Masih dingin seperti biasa ya?" ujar seorang pemuda yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke.<p>

(Data singkat)

Naruto Namikaze_  
>Sahabat Sasuke. Satu-satunya orang yang mengerti arti 'hn' Sasuke selain Itachi. Berambut kuning jabrik, bermata safir, dan kulit tan (agak gelap). Wajahnya cukup tampan, punya fans club seperti Sasuke, walau kalah jumlah. Ceria, ramah, dan juga suka nyengir. Beda 180<em>_0__ dengan Sasuke. Mungkin karena itulah ia bisa menjadi sahabat Sasuke. Punya panggilan khusus untuk Sasuke, yaitu 'teme'. Sasuke sendiri memanggilnya 'dobe'. Anak dari pemilik KESHS, Minato Namikaze. Ibunya adalah pemilik Ouzo Café (café paling terkenal dan terlaris di Konoha), Kushina Uzumaki. Walau anak kepala sekolah, Naruto masuk kelas XI-2 karena tidak terlalu pintar. Sudah punya kekasih, selalu tersenyum dan hangat pada semua orang._

"Hn. Mereka menganggu." ucap Sasuke datar. "Tapi kau beruntung lho, teme! Mereka benar-benar menyukaimu! Harusnya kau mencari pacar. Pasti banyak yang mau!" ujar Naruto semangat. "Mereka hanya mengincar hartaku saja, dobe. Menilai dari wajah, penampilan, dan harta. Cih, mana mau." kata Sasuke dingin. "Iya juga sih.. Untung aku punya Hinata-chan!"

Hinata Hyuuga_  
>Kekasih Naruto. Ia menyukai Naruto sejak pertama kali bertatap mata. Rambutnya panjang, berwarna ungu gelap indigo. Matanya lavender, atau tepatnya ungu lembut. Kulitnya putih susu. Wajahnya sangat cantik, dia adalah primadonna KESHS. Pemalu, lembut, ramah, dan juga baik hati. Tapi dia pendiam, beda dengan Naruto yang berisik. Mereka mirip dengan orang tua Naruto, Naruto mirip Kushina yang hiperaktif dan Hinata mirip Minato yang kalem. Anak dari pemilik perusahaan Byakugan Corp, yaitu Hiashi Hyuuga. Ibunya, Senna Hyuuga meninggal sejak melahirkan adiknya. Selain kaya dan cantik, ia juga pintar. Kelas Hinata sama dengan Sasuke, XI-Super Elite.<em>

_**Somewhere~ Beyond the sea~ Somewhere waiting for me~**_

Terdengar nada khas bel KESHS, lagu Beyond The Sea. "Ah, bel! Aku duluan ya, teme!" Naruto langsung menuju kelasnya. "Hn." Sasuke menuju kelasnya sendiri. SREKK... Sasuke membuka pintu kelas itu. "Uchiha, kau terlambat 2 menit." ujar sang ketua kelas santai.

Neji Hyuuga_  
>Ketua kelas XI-Super Elite dan sepupu dari Hinata. Rambutnya coklat panjang seperti perempuan, matanya lavender seperti Hinata. Kulitnya putih pucat. Lumayan tampan, tapi tidak memiliki fans club karena tertutup. Seperti Sasuke, ia dingin dan tidak peduli perempuan. Bisa sosialisme jika bersama teman dekatnya. Dia sangat protektif terhadap Hinata. Cousin Complex. Anak dari adik Hiashi, yaitu almarhum Hizashi Hyuuga. Meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil bersama ibunya, Misaki Hyuuga. Setelah yatim piatu, ia tinggal bersama keluarga Hinata. Kaya, tampan, pintar. Oleh karena itulah ia masuk Super Elite.<em>

"Hn. Toh Kakashi-sensei datangnya masih 28 menit lagi." kata Sasuke datar. "Tetap saja terlambat, Uchiha. Keterlambatan tidak bisa dimaafkan di kelas Super Elite."

Kakashi Hatake_  
>Wali kelas XI-Super Elite. Rambut spike abu-abu dan mata onyx. Kulitnya putih pucat. Selalu mengenakan masker hitam dan hitai-ate (ikat kepala) berlambang Konoha. Selalu membawa buku Icha-Icha Paradise atau Icha-Icha Tactics, novel rate M buatan seorang sennin (pertapa) yang mesum, Jiraiya. Hobinya terlambat, termasuk ke sekolah maupun rapat penting. Tidak banyak informasi karena dia lebih suka menyendiri dan membaca kumpulan Icha-Icha miliknya. Menurut kesaksian beberapa orang yang mengaku pernah melihat wajahnya, wajah Kakashi tampan. Kakashi sendiri putra dari almarhum Sakumo Hatake, pemilik butik *?* terkenal yang akhirnya diserahkan Kakashi pada istrinya. Umurnya 28 tahun.<em>

28 menit berlalu..

"Yoo! Ohayou semuanya!" Kakashi masuk dengan watados. Para murid (minus Hinata dan Sasuke) menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi. "Tachiagare! Aisatsu THIS HENTAI SENSEI!" seru Neji. Kakashi sweetdrop. "Ohayou, hentai!" seru murid-murid. Kakashi tambah sweetdrop. Ia dipanggil hentai, tanpa sensei lagi! "Err.. Ohayou mo, kodomo-tachi.." kata Kakashi gugup.

Seorang murid mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, Shizumine Kouhatsu?"

"Kali ini telat kenapa, hentai?" tanya Shizumine. Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehehe.. Karena tersesat di jalan bernama.."

"SEKS!" sela para murid. Kakashi sweetdrop lagi. Kok bisa ya, para murid menganggap Kakashi semesum itu? Emang mesum sih.. #dihajarKakashi

"Bukaaaan! Tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan."

"BOHONG! KAU GAGAL SEBAGAI SENSEI!" Tok tok tok.. Kakashi menoleh ke arah pintu. "Masuk!" Pintu dibuka. "Kakashi-sensei.." ucap seseorang dari balik pintu. Anak-anak cowok (minus Sasuke dan Neji) tidak berkedip melihat orang itu. "Yoko-chan? Kenapa kamu disini?" tanya Kakashi heran.

Yoko Okino_  
>Gadis cilik yang merupakan tetangga Kakashi. Matanya seperti blue diamond dan rambutnya kuning kecoklatan, panjang sepinggang dan ikal. Kulitnya putih susu. Wajahnya sangat cantik. Sebenarnya Yoko merupakan penyanyi terkenal dan pernah main film 'Kiss Note' sebagai pemeran utama anak kecil. Umurnya baru 12 tahun, tapi mampu memikat banyak fans. Selain cantik, ia kaya, baik hati, tidak sombong, manis, dan juga pintar. Tidak bersekolah di KESHS, tapi home schooling. Sesekali datang ke KESHS, dan memanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan sensei. Rahasianya adalah, sebenarnya ia keponakan Minato, sepupu dari Naruto.<em>

Yoko memakai dress pink 5 cm dibawah lutut. Dress itu berenda di sekitar leher dan memakai 3 kancing putih kecil. Ada pita putih di lengannya yang pendek menggembung dan di leher, juga pinggang. Tidak lupa sepatu pantofel pink dan kaos kaki putih berenda. Cantik, tapi cukup aneh untuk ke sekolah.

Kakashi berjalan menuju Yoko. "Kenapa, Yoko-chan?" tanya Kakashi sambil berjongkok. "Aku mencari yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha.. Minato-jisan mencarinya." jawab Yoko. Wajahnya manis dan polos. 'Manisnya..' batin para lelaki (minus Neji dan Sasuke)

"Baiklah, Yoko-chan. Sasuke Uchiha! Kau dipanggil kepala sekolah!" seru Kakashi. "Hn." Sasuke menuju pintu kelas. "Yoko-chan, kamu ikutin Sasuke ya?" ujar Kakashi. Yoko mengangguk dan mengikuti Sasuke. Sasuke berjalan berdampingan dengan Yoko. Di lorong sekolah, ada 3 kelas yang sedang praktek, jadi melihat mereka berdua.

SFC yang melihatnya terpaku, kaget melihat idola mereka yang tidak peduli perempuan berjalan berdampingan dengan perempuan. Sedangkan yang laki-laki terpaku melihat kemanisan Yoko. Beberapa anak yang biasa saja hanya membatin, 'Wah, Sasuke cocok juga dengan gadis itu! Tampan dan cantik!'

Tok tok tok..

"Minato-jisan!" panggil Yoko. "Masuk saja, Yoko-chan!" Yoko dan Sasuke masuk ke ruangan Minato. Yoko langsung berlari dan memeluk Minato. "Ada apa memanggil saya?" tanya Sasuke formal. "Langsung saja. Ayahmu, Fugaku Uchiha memintaku untuk menjadikanmu guru kelas X untuk sementara."

Minato Namikaze_  
>Kepala sekolah Kahime Elite Senior High School. Ayah dari Naruto. Secara fisik, mirip dengan Naruto. Rambut kuning jabrik dan mata safir, juga kulit tan. Rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang dari Naruto. Wajahnya sangat tampan. Ketika sekolah dulu, ia merupakan pangeran sekolah, seperti Sasuke. Sifatnya kalem, berbeda dengan Naruto yang hiperaktif. Selain kepala sekolah Kahime Elite Senior High School, Minato juga merupakan direktur utama Rasengan Corp. Ada isu kalau Minato menamai sekolah dengan nama 'Kahime' untuk mengenang mantan kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal, 'Mistyca'. Minato memanggilnya dengan tambahan 'hime', dan 'Mistyca' sendiri dibaca 'Mis-ti-ka'. Umurnya 37 tahun.<em>

"Apa? Guru kelas X?"

"Ya, benar. Lagipula, Fugaku bilang kamu ingin jadi guru."

"Sebenarnya tidak, saya akan meneruskan perusahaan tousan."

"Tidak apa. Sekarang, kamu bersedia atau tidak?" Sasuke berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah. Saya bersedia. Kelas apa yang saya ajar?"

"Hm.. Kelas X-3."

"3? Kenapa tidak Super Elite?"

"Ada alasan rahasia. Untuk itu, ada tugas lagi. Perhatikan murid yang bernama Sakura Haruno dan Ino Yamanaka."

"Kenapa?"

"Menguji kesabaran dan kesanggupanmu. Mereka lumayan sulit ditangani. Kurasa kamu bisa, karena kau terkenal. Pasti mereka menurut padamu." Minato menambahkan dengan membatin, 'Kecuali Sakura Haruno.'

"Hn. Baiklah. Kapan saya mulai?"

"Hari ini juga. Guru kelas mereka, Kurenai Yuuhi cuti melahirkan."

"Baiklah. Boleh saya bertanya?"

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya, kenapa Yoko Okino bisa disini? Dia kan artis pemain film 'Kiss Note'."

"Kau memperhatikan juga ya. Tanya saja ke Naruto, pasti dia bisa menjawab."

"Hn. Arigatou."

Sasuke langsung pergi ke kelas X-3. Srekk.. Pintu dibuka. Suasana kelas cukup tenang, kebanyakan membaca buku. Saat Sasuke masuk, para murid (minus Sakura) langsung melihat kearah Sasuke. Murid perempuan menjatuhkan apa yang mereka pegang tadi.

"SASUKE-SENPAI?" Sasuke berjalan menuju meja guru.

"Hn. Mulai hari ini sampai Kurenai-sensei selesai cuti melahirkan, aku yang mengajar kelas ini." ujar Sasuke datar. "Sekarang, absensi dulu." Sasuke mengambil daftar nama murid.

"Alan Kushizou."

"Hadir."

"Atami Shiitake."

"Hadir, Sasuke-'sensei'~"

"Bachama Housenka."

"Hadir."

"Chouji Akimichi."

"Hadir!"

Skip dulu!

"Ino Yamanaka?" Sasuke melayangkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas untuk mengetahui siapa Ino Yamanaka. Sejenak, pandangannya terhenti di Sakura. 'Gadis itu culun banget. Kacamata tebal dan dikonde.' batin Sasuke. "Hadir, Sasuke-senpai!" Sasuke langsung memandang kearah Ino.

'Jadi itu Ino Yamanaka. Mirip Naruto. Mata safir dan rambut pirang.'

Skip again!

"Sakura Haruno." Sasuke kembali menatap ke seluruh kelas. Tapi hening, tidak ada jawaban. "Sakura Haruno!" Masih hening. Sasuke mendecih kesal. Sasuke melihat absensi dan menemukan tulisan 'ketua kelas' di nama salah satu murid. "Shikamaru Nara! Siapa yang bernama Sakura Haruno? Tidak masuk kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Haruno masuk kok, senpai."

"Lalu? Mana orang yang tidak menjawab tadi?"

Shikamaru menunjuk kearah Sakura yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di tangannya. Sasuke berjalan menuju Sakura. Ia mencoba selembut mungkin. Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura. "Hei! Bangun!" Sakura tetap diam.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat kepala Sakura menggunakan tangannya. Mata Sakura tertutup dan peluh menutupi dahi lebarnya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Dia kenapa?' Sasuke menyentuh dahi Sakura. Ia terbelalak. 'Pa-panas sekali!'

Sasuke langsung mengangkat Sakura. "Shikamaru Nara! Tenangkan kelas! Aku akan membawa Haruno ke UKS!" Sasuke berlari menuju UKS. Badan Sakura sangat panas. 'Tunggu dulu.. Kenapa aku peduli pada dia?' batin Sasuke. Ia masih membawa Sakura ke UKS. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke memandangi wajah Sakura.

'Dia.. Sebenarnya dia cantik. Aku yakin. Ia hanya menutupinya.' batin Sasuke lagi. 'Tunggu! Kenapa sekarang aku jadi memujinya?' pikir Sasuke bingung. Ia sampai di depan UKS.

"Permisi, Shizune-sensei."

"Lho? Sakura kenapa?"

"Sensei mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja! Setiap istirahat dia membantuku disini sampai tidak makan dan istirahat!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Benar-benar gadis culun yang aneh. Bukannya istirahat malah ngebantuin Shizune-sensei.'

"Dia pingsan di kelas, sensei." kata Sasuke singkat. "Baringkan dia disana, Uchiha." Shizune menunjuk salah satu tempat tidur.

Shizune Hatake_  
>Merupakan istri dari Kakashi. Rambutnya coklat sebahu dan matanya juga coklat. Lumayan cantik. Bawahan langsung dari pemimpin RS terkenal se-Konoha, maka dikirim khusus untuk menjadi sensei di UKS. Sebenarnya, selain dokter Shizune juga mengolah butik pemberian Kakashi. Ceria, tapi bisa jadi sangat serius. Baru diketahui kalau dia sangat dekat dengan Sakura. Umurnya baru 26 tahun.<em>

Sasuke langsung membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidur itu. Shizune memeriksa Sakura. "Tidak apa. Dia hanya kelelahan dan kurang tidur. Sepertinya dia juga telat makan." ujar Shizune. "Hn." gumam Sasuke. "Ah, lebih baik kacamata-nya dilepas." Shizune melepas kacamata tebal Sakura. Sasuke terpaku melihat Sakura.

'Wajahnya.. Cantik sekali..'

"Kenapa bengong, Uchiha? Terpaku melihat kecantikan Sakura ya?" tanya Shizune menggoda. "Ti-tidak kok, sensei. Saya kembali ke kelas dulu ya." Sasuke kabur untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. 'Kenapa aku terpaku pada si culun itu? Tidak biasanya aku begini. Nanti kutanyakan aniki.' pikir Sasuke.

Selain merupakan aktor terkenal dan kakak Sasuke, Itachi juga menjadi 'dokter psikologis' Sasuke. Terutama yang berhubungan dengan kedewasaan dan masalah sehari-hari.

"Shizune-sensei?"

"Oh, kamu sudah bangun, Sakura."

Sakura duduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pening. "Aku kenapa?" tanya Sakura. "Pingsan di kelas. Tadi guru pengganti yang membawamu kesini." jawab Shizune. Sakura diam sesaat, lalu menyadari sesuatu.

"Ka-kacamata ku mana?"

"Jangan panik begitu, Sakura. Ini! Kenapa sih kamu selalu panik kalau soal kacamata? Padahal matamu kan normal."

"Aku.." Sakura terdiam. Ia sudah memakai kacamata nya. Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu. "Sakura?" Shizune melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. "I-iya.."

"Tidak usah diceritakan kalau kamu tidak mau." ujar Shizune lembut. "Tidak apa-apa sensei. Akan saya ceritakan."

**Flashback**

Sakura yang berumur 13 tahun sedang berjalan pelan di taman. Ia tidak memakai kacamata dan rambutnya diikat satu, _ponytail_. Saat itu Sakura sudah kelas 1 SMP dan bersekolah di Konoha Junior High School. Sakura merupakan gadis yang populer, cantik, pintar, dan berbakat. Ia hidup berkecukupan.

Sakura lelah menjadi murid populer. Ia diburu-buru setiap lelaki dan ditindas banyak perempuan. Sahabatnya hanya 1, dan sahabatnya sedang sakit-sakitan. Sahabatnya sangat tidak populer, sebenarnya Sakura ingin memberikan kepopulerannya pada sahabatnya itu.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya di dekat sungai. Kemudian ia menuju pinggiran sungai itu. Hari itu, ia kembali mendapat ancaman dari sebuah genk untuk menghentikan kepopulerannya. Sakura tidak begitu takut pada genk itu, hanya saja genk itu sering mengancam dan mengganggunya.

Sakura duduk di pinggiran sungai. "Aku lelah terus-terusan diganggu Sunshine Girl. Aku lelah diburu lelaki. Apalagi.. Aku masih memiliki Ino yang sakit-sakitan. Aku ingin menjaganya tanpa diganggu siapapun.." Ia menunduk sedih. Tanpa dia sadari, ada beberapa orang dibelakangnya dan mendorongnya ke sungai tiba-tiba. Sunshine Girl.

**Sunshine Girl  
>Data Anggota<strong>

1. Karin Shizuya

Codename: Red Hair  
>Ciri fisik: Rambut merah yang sedikit melebihi bahu, kacamata kotak yang trendy, mata zamrud, dan kulit putih pucat. Tinggi (saat umur 14 tahun) 150 cm.<br>Sifat: Membanggakan diri, sombong, suka menindas orang yang tidak disukainya, sering tersenyum angkuh.  
>Kelas: (Semua kelas saat Sakura 1 SMA) X-2<br>Jabatan: Pemimpin

2. Kazune Shizuya

Codename: Red Hair Twin  
>Ciri fisik: Rambut merah yang sedikit melebihi bahu, kacamata kotak yang trendy, mata zamrud, dan kulit putih pucat. Tinggi (saat umur 14 tahun) 150 cm. (Kembar identik Karin)<br>Sifat: Rendah hati, suka memuji, ramah, baik hati, suka tersenyum, sering tersenyum manis. (kebalikan Karin)  
>Kelas: X-3<br>Jabatan: Wakil pemimpin

3. Sabaku no Matsuri (tunangan Sabaku no Gaara di umur 18 tahun)

Codename: Cute  
>Ciri fisik: Rambut coklat sebahu, mata onyx, kulit putih. Tinggi (saat umur 14 tahun) 150 cm.<br>Sifat: Pendiam, penyendiri, tapi cukup populer. Maka direkrut Karin.  
>Kelas: XI-Super Elite<br>Jabatan: Anggota

4. Sakon

Codename: Two-Head  
>Ciri fisik: Rambut kuning berantakan sebahu, mata merah, kulit kecoklatan. Tinggi (saat umur 14 tahun) 155 cm.<br>Sifat: Layaknya psikopat. ==" (Maksud Kazu psikopat versi children! Bukan psikopat dewasa yang tukang bunuh!)  
>Kelas: XI-1<br>Jabatan: Anggota

5. Ukon

Codename: Two-Headed  
>Ciri fisik: Rambut kuning berantakan sebahu, mata merah, kulit kecoklatan. Tinggi (saat umur 14 tahun) 155 cm. (Kembar identik Sakon)<br>Sifat: Layaknya psikopat. ==" (Maksud Kazu psikopat versi children! Bukan psikopat dewasa yang tukang bunuh!)  
>Kelas: XI-2<br>Jabatan: Anggota

6. _Anggota Rahasia_

Codename: Blonde (baca: blond)  
>Ciri fisik: -tidak diketahui-<br>Sifat: -tidak diketahui-  
>Kelas: -tidak diketahui-<br>Jabatan: Diatas Karin, memonitor Sunshine Girl. Memerintah melalui Karin.

**Kebiasaan Sunshine Girl**

1. Menindas murid yang melawan  
>2. Menuruti apapun perintah ketua<br>3. Memanggil Karin dengan sebutan Karin-taichou  
>4. Ngumpul-ngumpul<br>5. Yang terutama, menindas, mengancam, menganggu, dan membuat takut Sakura Haruno.

Sakura tetap diam. Dia tidak mencoba berenang. Karin tertawa puas dan mengajak mereka pergi. Blonde ada disitu. Sakura langsung terbelalak melihat siapa orang yang memonitor Sunshine Girl selama ini.

Orang yang seharusnya di Rumah Sakit.

Orang yang seharusnya mengalami penyakit parah.

Orang yang seharusnya menyayanginya.

Orang yang ia sayangi.

Orang yang merupakan... Sahabatnya.

"I-Ino?" lirih Sakura. Blonde adalah Ino, sahabatnya sendiri. Ino tertawa sinis. Sakura sampai menatap Ino kaget, tidak percaya, sedih, kecewa, marah, semua menjadi satu.

"Jangan pernah menjadi Putri Sekolah Sakura Haruno lagi atau nyawamu akan lenyap! Kau selalu menjadi pusat perhatian! Dan aku tersingkir! Sebelum kau pindah ke Konoha Elementary School, akulah yang menjadi sorotan utama! Kau menghancurkan semuanya! Huh, untung kau itu bodoh! Dengan mudah aku berpura-pura menjadi sahabatmu, berpura-pura sakit, dan memerintah Sunshine Girl untuk menindasmu!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Ino pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam. Sungai itu tidak dalam, Sakura bisa berdiri disitu. Tak terasa air mata Sakura mengalir. "Tidak adakah sahabatku lagi?" lirih Sakura. "Tidak adakah orang yang bisa kupercaya lagi?" Sakura memandang langit. Ia memutuskan sesuatu.

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya tanpa berniat kembali keatas. Berniat bunuh diri. Nafasnya mulai habis, tapi ia tidak menarik kepalanya. Sakura terlalu sedih untuk dikhianati satu-satunya sahabatnya. BYUURRRR! 'Eh?'

Seseorang terjun ke sungai dan dengan paksa menarik kepala Sakura ke permukaan. Sakura terbelalak melihat orang yang memaksanya tetap hidup. "ANIKI?" seru Sakura. Orang itu adalah Akasuna no Sasori, kakak Sakura yang menghilang 7 tahun yang lalu.

Sakura langsung memeluk kakaknya. "Aniki.. Kemana saja aniki selama ini?" lirih Sakura sambil tetap memeluk Sasori. "Sakura! Kenapa kamu menenggelamkan wajah di air selama itu? Kamu mau mati!" tanya Sasori keras. "Biar! Biarkan saja aku mati! Ino meninggalkanku, mengkhianatiku. Padahal dia satu-satunya sahabatku. Aniki juga menghilang selama 7 tahun ini!" jawab Sakura.

"Ssh.. Jangan bilang begitu! Kalau kamu pergi, siapa yang menjaga tousan dan kaasan?"

"Aniki sendiri? Selama ini aniki kemana?"

Sasori terdiam. Ia malah membawa Sakura keatas. "Aniki! Jawab aku!" Sasori tetap diam. Ia mendudukkan Sakura di rumput dan ikut duduk.

"Aniki belum bisa memberitahumu, Sakura. Tapi aniki janji, suatu saat nanti aniki kembali ke rumah dan tidak akan pergi lagi. Aniki akan selalu menjagamu walau tidak kamu sadari."

"Aniki.. Mau pergi lagi?"

"Harus, Sakura. Pasti aniki kembali! Sebagai janjinya, terimalah ini."

Sasori menyerahkan kacamata yang ia pakai kepada Sakura. "A-aniki? Ini kan kacamata kesayangan aniki? Kacamata infra yang tersamarkan sebagai kacamata tebal biasa, kacamata dari almarhum jiisan!" Sasori tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

"Kacamata infra ini sebagai janji aniki. Suatu saat nanti, aniki akan kembali dan mengambil lagi kacamata ini! Kacamata ini bukan hanya kacamata infra yang bisa menembus benda, Sakura. Ini bisa membuatmu melihat siapa yang benar-benar teman sejatimu, saat bertatap mata."

"Aniki.."

"Jaga itu dengan baik ya. Jangan hilang dan pakailah terus. Ini akan membantumu. Sekarang, aniki harus pergi."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, aniki!"

"Semua ada waktunya, Sakura. Biarkan aniki pergi, dan aniki akan kembali."

Sakura tertunduk. "Baiklah.." Sasori tersenyum dan mengangkat wajah Sakura. "Jangan nangis dong. Ini tanda janji lainnya." Sasori mencium pipi Sakura. Biasanya, sebelum tidur Sasori mencium pipi Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa, Sakura! Jangan ceritakan ini pada kaasan dan tousan ya! Juga pada teman-temanmu! Kecuali kalau nanti punya pacar!"

Sasori berlari pergi, meninggalkan Sakura dan sebuah janji. Sakura tersenyum. Ia pulang dan membenahi dirinya. Ia sedang libur kenaikan kelas.

Ketika Sakura akan masuk SMA, ia memilih Kahime Elite High School. Sekolah itu menerimanya karena kecerdasan yang ia miliki. Sakura melaksanakan tes di ruang tersendiri karena sedang sakit saat tes umum dilaksanakan. Belum ada yang melihat wajahnya, kecuali sensei yang menjaga. Sensei itu sendiri tiba-tiba pindah ke Kiri. Sakura merubah penampilan dan sikapnya.

Kacamata dari Sasori, bulat dan tebal. Rambut dikonde satu, memakai jaring hitam. Pendiam, kutu buku, kuper, culun. Hanya demi kakaknya yang berjanji akan melindunginya, juga agar tidak diganggu dan mendapat teman sejati.

**End of Flashback**

"Jadi, ini bukan kacamata biasa?" tanya Shizune takjub. "Iya. Dengan ini aku bisa melihat hati seseorang. Sensei menerimaku apa adanya, dan mau menjadi temanku. Makanya aku suka membantu sensei." jawab Sakura. Penampilannya sudah seperti _nerd_ sejati.

"Sensei, aku kembali ke kelas ya." Sakura menuju pintu. "Kamu perlu istirahat, Sakura. Istirahat saja dulu disini!" Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bisa, sensei. Kalau nilaiku turun, aku kehilangan kesempatan untuk melanjutkan sekolah." Sakura menuju kelasnya.

Tok tok tok..

Pintu dibuka oleh Sasuke. "Kenapa tidak di UKS?" tanya Sasuke datar. "Darimana senpai tahu?" tanya Sakura tidak kalah datarnya. 'Dia aneh. Baru kali ini ada yang bisa mengalahkan kedataran suaraku selain tousan.' batin Sasuke. "Aku guru pengganti disini, sampai Kurenai-sensei selesai cuti. Sudah, masuk." Sasuke kembali ke meja guru. Sakura langsung ke tempat duduknya. Banyak murid perempuan yang menatapnya sinis.

'Kami-sama.. Kenapa mereka begitu sinis pada diriku? Sejak aniki pergi di sungai itu..' batin Sakura sedih. Sesaat, salah satu murid lelaki X-3 bertatap mata dengan Sakura ketika Sakura menghadap samping. (Dia 3 kursi disamping Sakura)

Kacamata Sakura melihat kedalam diri lelaki itu. Sakura langsung terdiam. Lelaki itu tulus ingin menjadi temannya. Lelaki itu tersenyum pada Sakura, tapi Sakura yang heran tetap terdiam. Mereka melanjutkan pelajaran mereka. 'Kenapa tadi Haruno melihat Sabaku seperti itu?' pikir Sasuke.

_Istirahat _(Kahime Elite High School ada 2 kali istirahat)

Sasuke juga diberi tugas untuk mengamati Sakura dan Ino. Ia mengikuti Sakura dulu. "Haruno-san.." panggil lelaki tadi. Sakura mengenalinya sebagai Sabaku no Gaara. "Hn?" Sasuke tercengang-cengang. 'Bahkan dia lebih dingin dariku!' Nada suara Sakura memang sangat dingin. "Maukah kamu menjadi temanku?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura hanya memandang datar kearah Gaara. Kacamatanya berusaha mencari niat terselubung. Tapi tidak ada. Dia tulus. "Hn." Sasuke makin tercengang-cengang. 'Aku sangat gembira jika menjadinya! Tidak punya teman dan ada yang mau jadi temannya! Tapi dia hanya diam dan datar!'

Kemudian, Sasuke mencoba melihat Sakura lebih jelas. 'Rambutnya unik sekali, pink. Dan warna matanya itu sebenarnya apa? Tunggu dulu. Di balik bajunya! Dia memakai sesuatu untuk menekan dadanya! Pantas dia terlihat rata!'

"Kita makan bareng yuk?" ajak Gaara. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Tiba-tiba, Sunshine Girl melabrak mereka.

"Heh, pinky, dasar sok akrab dengan Sabaku! Ga pantes tau!"

Karin menampar Sakura. Gaara ingin menolong, tapi Matsuri mencegahnya. Matsuri menariknya ke tempat lain. Ino yang melihatnya tersenyum puas. Selama ini, tidak ada yang berani melawan Sunshine Girl karena mereka semua kaya dan berkuasa.

Sakura tidak membalas. Ia hanya memegang pipinya yang habis ditampar. Sasuke terhenyak. 'Kenapa dia tidak membalas?' Kali ini, Ino menuju hadapan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menatap mantan sahabatnya miris. Ino langsung menampar Sakura lagi. 'Yamanaka?' batin Sasuke.

"Kenapa diam saja, **jalang**?" tanya Ino menghina. Baru kali ini Ino menghina Sakura dengan ucapan jalang. Sakura tetap diam. Ia tidak mau berbicara sepatah katapun. Saat Ino akan menampar Sakura lagi, Sasuke mencegahnya. "Sa-Sasuke-senpai!" kata Ino kaget. "Yamanaka, ikut aku ke kantor kepala sekolah. Kau akan mendapat hukuman karena penindasan dan pengucapan yang tidak layak. Dan kalian!" Sasuke menunjuk Sunshine Girl.

"Pergi dan jangan kembali kalau tidak mau orang tua kalian dikabari."

Ino dibawa Sasuke dan Sunshine Girl kabur. Sakura berlari ke atap sekolah. Disitu ia selalu menangis. Air mata Sakura selalu tumpah disitu.

"Aniki.." lirih Sakura disela tangisannya. Sakura sangat merindukan Sasori. Sosok kakak yang sangat dia cintai. Gyut.. Seseorang memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Kenapa menangis lagi?"

Sakura langsung memutar tubuhnya. "A-anikiiiiii!" Sakura langsung memeluk Sasori. "Kenapa aniki bisa disini? Apakah aniki pulang?" tanya Sakura. "Tidak. Belum waktunya. Aniki hanya tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang menghinamu seperti tadi." ucap Sasori. "Darimana aniki tahu?"

"Aniki sudah memberitahumu. Aniki selalu menjagamu walau tidak kamu sadari."

"Memang benar.. Kapan aniki pulang? Boleh kuminta nomor telepon aniki?"

"Aniki yakin kamu tidak akan merindukan aniki lagi, Sakura. Nanti, aniki akan memberitahunya."

"Baiklah!"

Sasori langsung pergi. Sakura tersenyum. Ia yakin, Sasori tidak akan meninggalkannya lama-lama. Sakura mengusap matanya yang berair, lalu turun ke bawah. Ia bertabrakan dengan Naruto.

'Tunggu dulu! Bukannya dia.. Naruto?' batin Sakura. Naruto adalah sahabat Sakura semasa kecil. "Ah, maaf!" kata Naruto. Sakura mengangguk cepat, lalu bertanya. "Kamu Naruto Namikaze?" Walau bingung, Naruto mengangguk.

'Di-dia benar-benar Naruto!'

"Lupa aku ya?" Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat sambil menatap Sakura. Ia menghentikan pandangannya di rambut Sakura. 'Pi-pink? Jangan-jangan..' batin Naruto. "Sakura? Sakura Haruno kan?" tanya Naruto ragu. Sakura sedikit tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sakura-chaaaan!" Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto! Pada ngeliatin tuh!" Naruto nyengir dan melepaskan Sakura. "Tidak berubah." kata Sakura. "Kamu berubah banyak, Sakura-chaaan! Kenapa pakai kacamata? Lalu kenapa rambutmu dikonde gitu? Jeleeeekk!" ujar Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum hambar. "Rahasia." Naruto cemberut. "Main rahasia-rahasiaan nih!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto-senpai."

"Eh? Senpai? Oh iya, kamu lebih muda setahun dariku! Makan bareng yuk!"

Naruto menarik tangan Sakura sampai kacamata Sakura hampir lepas. "Bentar yaa! Aku ambil bento dulu!" Naruto masuk ke kelasnya. Sakura diam menunggu di depan kelas. Lalu, datanglah Gaara. "Haruno! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara cemas. "Tidak apa." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Oh ya, jadi makan bareng?"

"Gomen, Sabaku-san. Aku lupa ada janji dengan Naruto-senpai."

"Ah, baiklah.. Lain kali saja."

Gaara meninggalkan Sakura, bersamaan dengan datangnya Naruto. "Panggil Hinata-chan dulu ya!" ujar Naruto. "Hinata?"

"Iyaa! Dia pacarku! Namanya Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Puh.. Ternyata Naruto-senpai yang baka ini bisa punya pacar ya."

"Tentu saja! Ayo, kelas XI-Super Elite!"

Mereka menuju kelas Hinata. "Dobe? Ngapain kamu?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah di kelasnya. "Hn? Haruno?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya saat melihat Sakura. "Kau kenal Sakura-chan, teme?" tanya Naruto. "Ya. Siapamu?" Sakura menginjak pelan kaki Naruto, dengan isyarat jangan-ceritakan-siapa-aku-bagimu.

"Temannya Hinata-chan! Eh, Hinata-chan mana?"

"Hn. Hyuuga!"

"I-iya.. Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata sedikit mengernyit saat melihat Sakura. Tapi ia tetap positive thinking. "Ayo makan bareng!" Hinata sudah membawa bento-nya. Hinata mengangguk dan pergi bersama Naruto dan Sakura. Bento Sakura sudah diambil.

Mereka makan di atap. "Na-Naruto-kun.. Di-dia si-siapa?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk Sakura. Penyakit gagap bertemu orang barunya mulai lagi. "Dia Sakura Haruno, sahabatku semasa kecil!" jawab Naruto ceria. "O-oh.. Be-begitu.. Go aisatsu, Haruno-san.." Sakura mengangguk. "Panggil saja Sakura."

Mereka meneruskan makan diselingi canda tawa yang asalnya dari Naruto. "Aku kembali ke kelas ya. Permisi, Hinata-senpai. Jaa, Naruto baka senpai." Sakura menuju kelasnya. "Dia aneh sekali. Kacamata tebal dan rambut dikonde."

"Benar, Hinata-chan. Sakura-chan tidak memberitahuku dia kenapa. Padahal. sewaktu kami kecil dia tidak seperti itu."

_Kelas X-3_

"Surat?" gumam Sakura saat menemukan sepucuk surat di mejanya. Sakura membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

_Dear Sakura-hime _

_Apa kabar, Sakura-hime? Masih ingat aku? Seseorang yang selalu ada di hidupmu, SEBELUM NAMIKAZE MASUK KE KEHIDUPANMU! Heh, aku tidak yakin kamu bisa melupakanku, honey. Apakah Namikaze sudah keluar dari kehidupanmu? Hem? Jika sudah, akulah yang akan mengisi tempatnya. Jika belum, akan kupaksa tempat itu dikosongkan olehnya. Kau pasti akan menanyakannya dengan nada suara serak seperti akan menangis, "Kenapa?" Hm.. Sifatmu pasti tidak berubah. Perempuan ceria dan enerjik, riang dan ramah pada semua orang. Sudah kukatakan bahwa kau tidak mungkin menjadi orang yang dingin dan datar, seperti klan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Ah, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu tadi. Kenapa ya? Karena.. Aku benci melihatmu bersama Namikaze! Seharuslah akulah yang bersamamu! Oh, aku tahu. Kalaupun Namikaze sudah tidak disisimu, pasti ada orang lain. Ya kan? Akan kupaksa dia memberikan tempatnya padaku! Dan saat itu terjadi, ritual Kamimasen__*__ akan kulaksanakan. Tunggu aku, himechan honey. Hanya aku yang mendapatkannya. Jangan benci aku. Aku tidak melanggar apapun. Kamimasen hanya boleh dilakukan pasanganmu. Dan aku yakin Namikaze sudah punya pasangan. Kutebak Hyuuga. Hyuuga menyukainya sejak kecil kan? Hohoho.. Aku sudah tidak sabar! Wait for me, lovely honey._

_Ttd,_

_Old Friend_

Sakura langsung keringat dingin. Badannya gemetar. 'Ka-Kamimasen..' batinnya takut. 'Tidak salah lagi.. Yang tahu tentang Kamimasen hanya _dia_.. Tulisannya juga tulisan _dia_.. Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku takut..' Sakura berlari keluar kelas. 5 menit lagi bel masuk kelas. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Ia berlari menuju atap.

Atap sekolah kosong, seperti dugaan Sakura. 'Kami-sama, aku takut.. Kirimkanlah seseorang untuk melindungiku..'

Tiba-tiba pintu atap terbuka. "Ka-kau.." kata Sakura gemetar. "Kenapa, sayang? Melupakanku? Aku sama sekali tidak berubah! Kau lah yang berubah, himechan. Sejak kapan kau memakai kacamata Sasori dan rambutmu dikonde begitu? Lalu kau memakai penahan dada tipe 2000, hanya dengan satu tombol bisa berubah dan kembali."

"Ja-jangan mendekat.." Orang itu tidak peduli. Seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata onyx. Bukan Sasuke Uchiha. Kacamata Sakura sudah mendeteksinya. Orang itu ingin melakukan 'Kamimasen'.

'Kami-sama! Kumohon, tolong aku! Aku tidak mau melakukannya, apalagi dengannya!' batin Sakura takut. Ia terus mundur, karena orang itu maju terus kearahnya. Hingga akhirnya mentok.

Air mata mengaliri pipi Sakura. "Kenapa menangis, sayang?" tanya orang itu sambil terus mendekat. Tangannya terulur untuk menghapus air mata Sakura, tapi ditepis. "Jangan sentuh aku.." Orang itu malah menyeringai. Orang itu mencengkram kedua tangan Sakura dan menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" jerit Sakura sambil memberontak. 'Hiks.. A-aku takut.. Kumohon, Kami-sama! Kirimkan seseorang untuk melindungiku! Hiks.. Kenapa? Kenapa aku? Hiks.. Dimana aniki?' batin Sakura menangis.

Orang itu mencoba mencium Sakura, tapi Sakura selalu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Entah kenapa suara Sakura tidak mau keluar. Air mata Sakura menderas. Pupus sudah harapan Sakura. Tidak ada yang menolongnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Ia pasrah tapi takut. BUAAKH! Orang itu melepas Sakura secara tiba-tiba setelah terdengar bunyi pukulan. Perlahan, Sakura membuka matanya. "Se-senpai?" Orang yang menolongnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, senpai sekaligus sensei-nya. "Ke-kenapa?"

"MATI SAJA KAU, ITACHI UCHIHA!" seru Sasuke. Dia membenci Itachi dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. "Senpai.. Kenal?" tanya Sakura pelan. Sasuke mencengkram kerah Itachi. Itachi menyeringai. "Bukan hanya kenal, himechan. Lebih. Benarkan, Sasuke Uchiha?" ujar Itachi.

BUAKH! Sasuke meninju pipi kiri Itachi sampai memar dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. "Dia.. DIA KAKAKKU!" seru Sasuke. "Ka-kakak?" lirih Sakura heran. "Kau! Pergi atau kulaporkan!"

"Iya iya. Sampai nanti, himechan~"

Itachi pergi setelah mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang masih gemetar. Perlahan, Sasuke menghapus air mata Sakura. "Kau tidak apa, Haruno?" tanya Sasuke. "Ti-tidak.. Arigatou sudah menolongku, senpai." jawab Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Sebenarnya, siapa Itachi untukmu?"

"Dia.. Sahabatku sewaktu kecil, yang kupanggil Tachi.. Tapi, beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia berusaha merebut kesucianku karena iri pada Naruto. E-eh?"

Sakura membekap mulutnya. Ia kelepasan. Sasuke mengernyit. "Dobe? Dia kenapa? Kau bukan sahabat Hyuuga. Aku sudah menyelidikinya." kata Sasuke datar. "Kumohon, jangan ceritakan pada siapapun, senpai. Naruto itu sahabatku semasa kecil juga. Dulu dia yang menolongku dari Tachi."

"Hn. Baiklah. Sekarang kembali ke kelas dan jangan bicarakan soal ini pada siapapun."

"Boleh.. Aku bertanya?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa senpai membenci kakak senpai?"

"Dia.. Merebut perhatian tousan, kaasan, dan juga.. Merebut mantan kekasihku yang kucintai."

Sakura tertunduk. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa. Ayo ke kelas."

Mereka menuju kelas bersama. Sakura menunduk dan berusaha menciptakan image dingin dan datar. Sasuke diam seperti biasa. "Tachiagare! Aisatsu senpai!" seru Shikamaru. Sakura menuju tempat duduknya. Ada yang aneh dengannya.

'Ke-kenapa tadi aku berdebar saat bersama Sasuke-senpai? Dan kenapa aku bisa bicara lancar ketika bersamanya?'

Pelajaran dimulai. Sakura tidak bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran. Ia mencuri pandang kearah Sasuke dengan mata emerald-nya yang tidak terlihat. 'Senpai..'

Tanpa sengaja, mata mereka berdua bertemu. Kacamata Sakura langsung mendeteksi dirinya. 'Dingin dan datar.. Biasa saja padaku. Hah? Ada yang tidak terdeteksi?' pikir Sakura. Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

_Istirahat kedua_

Sakura berjalan keluar sambil menunduk. Lama-lama, Sasuke penasaran dengan Sakura. Dia baru tahu kalau sahabatnya si Dobe itu punya sahabat perempuan. Ketika Sakura melewati lapangan, Sasuke mengejarnya. "Haruno, jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa penampilanmu begitu?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke datar. Sebenarnya dia sedikit bingung karena Sasuke mengejarnya ke lapangan hanya untuk menanyakan itu. "Itu alasan rahasia."

"Kenapa? Aku bisa menjaga rahasia."

"Gomen, senpai. Hanya aku dan kakakku yang boleh tahu."

"Kakakmu? Siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, senpai. Gomen."

Sasuke mendecih kesal. Ia memutuskan untuk membongkar penampilan Sakura. Sasuke benar-benar penasaran dan ingin tahu, apa yang Sakura sembunyikan dibalik rambut, kacamata, dan juga penahan dadanya itu. Sasuke mengenali penahan dada yang Sakura pakai. Itu digunakan untuk penyamaran.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menekan tombol penahan dada Sakura sampai lepas. Sakura langsung kaget. Banyak murid yang melihat mereka.

Boong..

Semua murid cowok terperangah. Ternyata.. Dada Sakura sangat besar! Sasuke sendiri sampai bengong. "Se-senpai! Apa yang senpai lakukan?" tanya Sakura panik.

Srekk..

Kali ini Sasuke melepas konde Sakura. Rambut pink Sakura langsung tergerai dengan indah. Rambut Sakura lurus, rapi, dan terawat. Panjangnya sepinggang. Lagi-lagi murid cowok terperangah. Rambut Sakura jauh lebih indah dari rambut Hinata, karena rambut Sakura lebih halus dan lurus.

Sasuke terdiam dengan wajah merah. "Se-senpai!" kata Sakura panik. Ia berusaha mengambil konde-nya, tapi tidak berhasil. "Kamu ideal, kenapa disembunyikan?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau ada yang tahu! Kembalikan!"

Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura. Saat itu, semua murid KESHS menyaksikan hal itu. Termasuk Ino dan Sunshine Girl. Naruto berteriak, "BUKA KACAMATANYA, TEME! KAU AKAN TERHIPNOTIS MATA INDAHNYA!"

Semua menatap Naruto. "Ka-kau tahu warna mata si culun itu?" tanya beberapa murid. Naruto nyengir. "Tentu saja! Sakura-chan adalah sahabatku sejak kecil!" Sakura menatap Naruto kesal. Tanpa dia sadari, kacamatanya Sasuke buka.

Semua murid (termasuk perempuan) tercengang-cengang melihat Sakura. Sasuke sendiri terpaku pada wajah cantik Sakura. 'Matanya benar-benar indah.. Emerald..' batin Sasuke.

"SASUKE-SENPAI! KEMBALIKAN!" seru Sakura. Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya dan malah mengelus pipi Sakura. "Kamu begitu cantik dan manis, tapi kenapa kamu menutupi semua itu? Bukankah ini memberi keuntungan untukmu?"

Naruto menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura-chan! Lama kita tidak bertemu, ternyata rambutmu sudah sepinggang ya? Padahal dulu, terakhir kali kita ketemu, masih dibawah telinga!"

Hinata ikut menghampiri Sakura. "Wajahmu manis sekali, Sakura. Lebih cantik dariku, dan semua orang di sekolah ini. Kenapa ditutupi? Padahal kamu sangat manis dan cantik." ujar Hinata.

Wajah Sakura memerah saat menyadari semua mata menatapnya. Kulitnya putih mulus tanpa cacat, tubuhnya langsing, dadanya besar, rambutnya indah tergerai, bibirnya merah merekah, dan matanya emerald indah. Cantik.

Dalam sekejap, banyak murid cowok yang mengerubungi Sakura. "Haruno! Maafkan aku yang pernah menghinamu! Tapi kamu sangat cantik!" kata seseorang. "Ya, benar! Jadilah kekasihku, Haruno!" sahut yang lain. Sakura makin memerah. Ia menatap Ino di kejauhan.

Ino.. Tersenyum lembut padanya? Ino menyeruak kerumunan, lalu menuju Sakura. "Maafkan aku Sakura. Aku yang salah 2 tahun lalu. Aku dibutakan iri, padahal kamu tulus menjagaku. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, dan aku akan membiarkanmu menjadi School Princess seperti dulu." ucap Ino.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu berubah, Ino?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku lega melihatmu yang kembali. Entah kenapa. 2 tahun lalu, saat aku melakukannya ada sedikit rasa tidak tega dan bersalah. Sekarang, aku lega melihat kecantikanmu yang kembali. Mungkin aku memang menyayangimu, Sakura. Padahal aku berusaha untuk membencimu dengan menampar dan menganiaya, tapi gagal. Karena aku selalu merasa bersalah."

"Dasar Ino-pig!" Sakura langsung memeluk Ino. Ino sedikit kaget, tapi membalas pelukan Sakura. Murid-murid yang menyaksikan menatap mereka heran, tidak tahu kejadian 2 tahun lalu. Naruto tersenyum, dan Sasuke menatap mereka.

"Kembali memanggilku begitu ya, forehead?"

"Aku memaafkanmu kok! Asalkan kita jadi teman lagi. Ya?"

"Ya!"

Sebenarnya mereka agak bingung, karena Sakura yang mereka kenal itu dingin. Tapi ternyata.. "Pasti kalian bingung kan? Sifat Sakura-chan yang sebenarnya itu, ceria dan ramah. Dia hangat pada siapapun. Tapi entah kenapa berubah! Dan juga, sewaktu SD dan SMP dulu, Sakura-chan itu School Princess karena cantik, baik, dan pintar." ujar Naruto.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. "Ini semua berkat Sasuke-senpai. Dia mengembalikan Ino padaku dan melindungiku tadi." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. Plukk..

Sakura memeluk Sasuke. "Arigatou, senpai." ujar Sakura sambil memejamkan matanya. "Douitte, Haruno." Sasuke balas memeluk Sakura, membuat suara 'ciee' berkumandang di sekolah.

"KYAAAA! ITU KAN AKATSUKI!" seru seorang murid perempuan. Mereka semua menoleh, penasaran karena grup band terkenal yang hilang beberapa tahun yang lalu tiba-tiba muncul di sekolah mereka.

"KYAAAA! ITU KAN AKASUNA NO SASORI! VOKALIST YANG IMUT DAN GANTENG!"

"KYAAAA! ITU KAN DEIDARA! DRUMMER YANG COOL!"

"KYAAAA! ITU KAN TOBI! BASSIST YANG IMUT DAN POLOS!"

"KYAAAA! ITU KAN YAHIKO, NAGATO, DAN KONAN! TRIO TAK TERPISAHKAN DI BAGIAN GITARIS DAN VOKALIST!"

"KYAAAA! ITU KAN ZETSU! BASSIST KEDUA YANG MISTERIUS!"

Para murid mulai berteriak-teriak. Sakura terpana melihat kakaknya yang memakai kostum band-nya. Akatsuki diundang Minato untuk nge-band di situ.

Sasori berjalan menuju _mic_ dan mengambilnya, lalu berkata, "Lagu ini kami persembahkan untuk imouto-ku yang setia menungguku pulang meski harus sakit dan dihina."

Deidara mulai memainkan drum-nya sebagai pembuka. Mereka memainkan lagu buatan band mereka, _For You_.

Sasori :

_Thank you for waiting me until today  
>Thank you for always loving me, while I dissapear<br>Thank you for your heart, that you gave it to me  
>Now is my turn to give you a gift<br>Because you always make me feel precious_

Konan :

_I wait you because I love you  
>I always loving you, even when you dissapear<br>My heart is always for you, I'll give it all to you  
>I don't need any gift, I just need you<br>Because I feel you are precious, costly, and beautiful in my eyes_

Sasori & Konan :

_Ooh, just for you  
>I will give you anything<br>Ooh, just for you  
>I will waiting you, even when you lost in my eyes<br>But please come back when I miss you very much  
>Because I love you will my fullheart<br>Never need anything, just need you_

_Ooh, just for you  
>I give you my heart<br>Ooh, just for you  
>I give you all that I have<br>But please stand here with me, don't go anywhere again  
>Because I love you with my fullheart<br>Never need anything, just need you_

(Guitar Solo from Yahiko and Nagato)

Sasori & Konan :

_Ooh, just for you  
>I will give you anything<em>  
>(<span>Sasori :<span> _Yeah iyeah, baby_)_  
>Ooh, just for you<br>I will waiting you, even when you lost in my eyes  
>But please come back when I miss you very much<br>Because I love you will my fullheart  
>Never need anything, just need you<em>

_Ooh, just for you  
><em>(Konan : _Just for you, my love_)_  
>I give you all my heart<br>Ooh, just for you  
>I give you all that I have<br>But please stand here with me, don't go anywhere again  
>Because I love you with my fullheart<br>Never need anything, just need you_

Sekolah langsung riuh saat menyaksikan konser live band Akatsuki, dengan suara emas Sasori dan Konan.

"Untuk imouto-ku tersayang. Terimakasih telah menunggu aniki pulang, meski kamu harus merasa sakit dan dihina." ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum. "Siapa adik Sasori-kun?" tanya beberapa murid. Sasori turun dari panggung tempatnya tadi menyanyi.

Sasori berjalan menuju Sakura dan berlutut dihadapannya, lalu meraih tangan Sakura dan menciumnya. "Terimakasih telah menunggu aniki selama 7 tahun ini, Sakura. Tadaima." ucap Sasori. Sakura langsung memeluk Sasori.

"Okaeri, aniki.."

Semua murid tercengang-cengang. Hari ini banyak hal terjadi pada Sakura Haruno. Ternyata Sakura cantik dan ramah, hangat, lalu ternyata ia adik vokalist band terkenal Akatsuki!

"Sa-Sakura-chan! Kok kamu tidak bilang kalau kakakmu vokalist band Akatsuki?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum manis, membuat para lelaki terpana. "Karena aku menyayanginya dan tidak mau menyusahkannya." ujar Sakura. Ia menggenggam tangan Sasori.

"Ha-Haruno.."

"Ya, Sasuke-senpai?"

Sasuke memeluknya lagi seperti tadi. "Se-senpai?" kata Sakura kaget. Sasori mengerti arti dari pelukan Sasuke, lalu menepuk kepala Sakura. Sasori kembali keatas panggung dan berbisik pada teman-temannya. Lagu lain dimulai.

Sasori :

Kukira ku takkan pernah jatuh cinta lagi  
>Ternyata kusalah, saat bertemu denganmu~<br>Wo o o o o o

Konan :

Waktu kau bicara  
>Hatikupun bicara<br>Mengapa kau buatku mati gayaaaa~

Sasori & Konan :

Mendekat salah  
>Menjauh salah<br>Bicara salah  
>Mengapa semua jadi serba salah?<br>Sungguh mati~  
>Kujadi jatuh cinta padamu<br>Sunggu kumenyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu  
>Apa kau rasakan hal yang sama denganku?<br>Takkan kutolak bila kau ingin denganku

Sasori (_Rap_):

Mengapa kau buatku mati gaya  
>Tak berdaya di hadapanmu<br>Satu kalimat yang penuh arti ini  
>Haruskah kuucapkan<br>Mewakili perasaanku padamu

Sasori & Konan :

Mendekat salah  
>Menjauh salah<br>Bicara salah  
>Mengapa semua jadi serba salah?<br>Sungguh mati~  
>Kujadi jatuh cinta padamu<br>Sunggu kumenyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu  
>Apa kau rasakan hal yang sama denganku?<br>Takkan kutolak bila kau ingin denganku

Because I love you  
>Because I love you<br>Love you forever

(I Love You – Dewi Sandra, sedikit tambahan dari band Akatsuki)

Muka Sakura langsung memerah. Ia mengerti maksud Sasori menyanyikan lagu itu. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut. "Haruno, kurasa lagu itu sudah mewakili kata-kataku.. Tapi akan kukatakan lagi.."

"I love you.."

"CIEEEEEE!"

"Would you be my girl?"

Sakura terpaku. Dia tidak menyangka akan ditembak pangeran sekolah yang dia taksir sejak masuk SMA.

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMA!"

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah, apalagi saat Sasori tersenyum jahil dan ikut berseru, "TERIMA SAJA IMOUTO!"

Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk. "I love you too, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memberikan senyum termanisnya. "CIEEEEE!" Fans Sasuke langsung nangis-nangis. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke mencium Sakura di depan seluruh murid KESHS + Akatsuki. "KYAAAA! SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN!"

"Aishiteru, Sakura."

Sasori memeluk adiknya lagi. "Selamat, Sakura. Semoga kamu bahagia!" ucap Sasori. Tiba-tiba Sakura mendapat ide. "Pacarnya aniki mana? Aku aja baru, masa aniki ga punya?" tanya Sakura meledek.

Sasori balas tersenyum jahil. "Enak aja! Aniki punya kok! YUKI-CHAAAAN!" Keluarlah seorang gadis cantik dari belakang stage. Rambutnya biru selengan dan matanya biru diamond. Kulitnya putih, tubuhnya langsing dan wuhuuiii...

"Ini pacar aniki lho! Mayuki Hondo alias Yuki-chan!" ujar Sasori semangat. "Watashi wa Sasori-kun koibito desu. Watashi no name wa Mayuki Hondo desu. Go aisatsu, Sakura-chan." ujar Yuki ramah.

"Aisatsu mo, Yuki-nee. Eh?"

Sakura merasa ada yang memeluknya sangat erat. "Sasuke-kun.. Kenapa?" tanya Sakura. "Aku tidak suka tidak diperhatikan." ujar Sasuke. Sakura tertawa kecil. Lalu, seseorang maju kedepan.

"Sabaku-san.."

Gaara menatap Sakura. "Kenapa? Kenapa kamu terima Uchiha?"

"Kenapa kamu nanya? Itu karena aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali masuk KESHS."

"Tapi aku menyukaimu, Haruno!"

Sakura terdiam. "Ada Matsuri yang setia menunggumu, Sabaku-san. Dan maaf, aku sudah dimiliki."

XX-Sebulan Kemudian-XX

Sakura POV

"Sakura! Ayo berangkat!" seru Sasuke-kun dari luar. "I-iya, Sasuke-kun!" Haah, sudah genap sebulan aku menjadi kekasih Sasuke-kun, Prince of KESHS. Penampilanku berubah. Aku tidak mengenakan kacamata, konde, dan penahan dada lagi kalau ke sekolah. Ino sudah kembali dan aniki pulang.

Oh ya, keluarga kami kembali kaya. Dulu, sebelum miskin, tousan adalah salah satu kepala divisi perusahaan. Kami hidup berkecukupan, walau tidak begitu berlebih. Tapi tousan di PHK dan akhirnya berjualan.

Bulan lalu, Sasuke-kun mengajak tousan untuk bekerja di Sharingan Corp, perusahaan Fugaku-jisan, ayah Sasuke-kun. Tousan diberi kedudukan yang lumayan tinggi, dan gaji awalnya cukup banyak. Begitupula gaji bulanannya. Mungkin Sasuke-kun bicara pada jisan? Padahal aku tidak meminta lho. Aku tidak mau merepotkan Sasuke-kun.

Sabaku-san.. Yah, dia berpacaran dengan Matsuri. Ino dengan Sai Uchiha, kembaran Sasuke-kun yang beda sekolah. Aku baru tahu Sasuke-kun punya kembaran, lho. Tachi.. Yah, dia udah insyaf. Aniki tinggal di Konoha lagi, dan berperan aktif di Akatsuki sebagai vokalist.

Aku? Aku dinobatkan menjadi Princess of KESHS. Buat apa ya? Aku ga ngerti deh. Katanya sih, karena aku cantik, pintar, dan juga kekasih Prince of KESHS. Ya sudahlah. Who care about that?

Yang terpenting adalah, aku sangat menyayangi rambut dan mataku. Berkat inilah aku dan Sasuke-kun jadian. Sasuke-kun suka menatap mataku. Katanya menentramkan. Well, who know inside his head?

Hari inipun, aku berangkat sekolah bareng Sasuke-kun naik mobilnya. Kenapa sih mesti naik mobil? Jujur saja aku lebih suka jalan kaki. Tapi tidak apalah, asal aku bersamanya. Aku baru sadar kalau aku bukan menyukainya, tapi mencintainya.

Hm.. Arigatou, Kami-sama. Hontō ni arigatou gozaimasu. Aniki, Ino, dan Sasuke-kun. Selamanya mereka berharga bagiku, dan Kau memberikan mereka untukku.

Hei, rambut pink yang sebelumnya kukutuk, aku menyayangimu. Berkatmu aku dan Sasuke-kun jadian. Mataku yang besar, arigatou. Dan jidatku yang lebar, yaah, lebar artinya cerdas. Sasuke-kun juga suka kecerdasanku, yang melebihinya. Arigatou! Tubuhku yang katanya Sasuke-kun seksi, kau benar-benar aneh! Semua pria menatapku penuh nafsu tahu! Hehehe.. Kurasa inilah akhir dari ceritaku. Sampai jumpa semuanya!

Owari

Selesai juga! Udah lama Kazu mikir rambut Sakura tiba-tiba digerai sama Sasuke, terus terpana deh! Hehe.. Ga usah banyak bacot ah. Arigatou review-nya ya!

*Kamimasen: Ritual kuno yang dipercaya leluhur Sakura. Sepasang pasanganlah melakukannya. Kamimasen, nama lainnya 'Mengambil Keperawanan'. Sudah jelas kan, kalau nama lainnya begitu?

Balesan review nih!

Lin Narumi Lutherford : *baca ulang fic'a* Oh iya! Gomen, Lin-san! Alur kecepetan? Masa? *tampang bloon* #plaaakk

Hana to Uzu :Hehe.. *blush* Arigatou! Typo tuh. Gomen ya..

41 : Arigatou..

Juju : Harap maklum yaa... Kazu emang payah sih.

Pink Uchiha : Ending maksa? Ga nyadar deh.. *innocent-digaplak* Hm.. Kazu ngerti.. Arigatou!

akera raikatuji : Bagian kacamata? Ga tau deh, ada beneran apa nggak. Iya, Sakura tanggal 28. Typo! Ketuker bagian kedua? Yang bener harusnya.. Akasuna no Takano dan Rin Haruno! Arigatou!

ErizuHernandhez : Boleh kok manggil gitu. Arigatou review-nya!

sheila : Sasori ilang 7 tahun! Salah ngetik tuh. Iya, Yoko Okino nyasar! Hehe.. Arigatou!

naru scarlet : Arigatou!

Haza ShiRaifu : Wiih, Kazu dipuji nih! *dirajam* Arigatou!

Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime : Arigatou, Onime-chan! Soal request mu itu udah ku-sms kan?

uchiHAruno yuuri azaLea : Ooh, Kazu lupa jelasin. Selama ini Sasuke udah berusaha melupakan rasa bencinya pada Itachi, tapi gagal. Berhasil dikit sih, dia bisa 'sedikit' dekat sama Itachi dengan menjadikan Itachi dokter psikologis. Tapi Sasuke jadi marah begitu tahu Itachi mau 'ehem-ehem' ke Sakura!

Nyx Quartz : Mata Sasuke jeli gitu.. Jadi tahu tentang pd nya Sakura! ItaIno cepet insyaf gara-gara : Itachi sering di death glare Sasuke*?* dan Ino udah lama merhatiin kebaikan Sakura. Ok, saya ngerti deh! Arigatou!

Kinomoto Riko : Itu rahasia dong! Arigatou reviewnya!

Ghi-Chan Ghisuke UchiHAruno : Arigatoooooou...

micheliaalbanearubeyondkeehl : Masa? Arigatou!

4ntk4-ch4n : Pasti!

HontouruPyon : Terimakasih banyak atas ceramah yang mencerahkan itu! Kazu mengerti, akan Kazu laksanakan!

Ryeo Uchiha : Arigatou Gozaimasu, ne.

hana myori : Hahahaha, arigatou. Untuk Neji, ga janji ya. Ga suka NejiSaku. :)

Camillia Asha : Ok deh! Arigatou!

Umu Humairo Cho : Udah kubales di PM kan? IYep, ada sequel! Mungkin agak lama. Tungguin ya~

Ok, sekian balasan review ini. Kazu ga nyangka dapet banyak review! Kazu udah mutusin. Kazu ga akan keluar dari ffn! Terima kasih banyak semuanya! Kata-kata, review, dan ceramah kalian mencerahkan pikiran Kazu!


End file.
